


Healthy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Drakken has a new plan to defeat Kim despite Shego's reservations.





	Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Kim Possible nor am I profiting off this.

Drakken leaves their mugs on the counter. Coffee is officially forbidden. Energy drinks are for extreme circumstances. Bright green liquid bobs against the brim of their mugs this morning. Healthy living is the first step in a series of plans to take Kimmy out. Shego curls her nose, but drops a straw into her mug, looking expectantly at him. 

“You made the drinks. You take the first sip.”

“Could I get a straw, too? It only seems fair, Shego.”

She rolls her eyes at his whiny tone, but hands over a straw. 

“You have the straw. Now drink up.” 

“Together?”


End file.
